Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a developing device, and further relates to a process cartridge and an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction peripheral (or multifunction machine) having at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities, that include the developing device.
Description of the Related Art
In typical developing devices, a casing includes an opening positioned in a developing range where a developer bearer faces a latent image bearer such as a photoconductor. At an entrance of the casing where the exposed surface of the developer bearer enters the casing, an airflow toward an interior of the casing (hereinafter “sucking-in airflow”) is generated.
Inside the casing, developer is contained, and developing devices further include a developer conveyor (or developer agitator) to transport developer inside the casing. The developer bearer bears developer thereon. As the developer bearer rotates, the developer borne thereon is transported and passes through the developing range. At that time, toner in developer is supplied to an electrostatic latent image on the latent image bearer, and then the developer is collected in the casing.